Marshall Mathers
Marshall Mathers, is is the titular main protagonist of Shady, along with Slim Shady. History/Pre-Shady Childhood Marshall was born on October 17, 1972, to a much less than picturesque family. He never knew his father, Marshall Mathers Jr., who abandoned the family when Marshall was still an infant and rejected all of his son's many attempts to contact him during his childhood. As a result, he was raised by his mother, Deborah Mathers. Subjecting him to constant physical and emotional abuse, her torment and paranoia caused a huge impact Marshall and his personality. Believing he had multiple mental sicknesses, he had no close friends, keeping almost entirely to himself and was treated like an outcast at each new school he entered from Missouri to Detroit. Marshall recalls many times throughout the events of Shady that he was beat up frequently and brutally by many kids in school. Even going as far as to say getting beaten up on the streets of Detroit was a regular routine. To make matters worse, Debbie later had a son, Nathan Kane Samara, who got taken away from the state at eight years old. From that moment Marshall swore to one day get enough money to get custody of his brother and reunite. Teenage Years As a child he was interested in storytelling, aspiring to be a comic-book artist before discovering hip hop. Soon befriending hip hop enthusiasts, Deshawn "Proof" Holton, and Slim Shady. Eventually the three began casually rapping and started failing high school, repeating the 9th grade multiple times. During this time frame when Shady was around 15, he and Marshall were invited to a party by Deshawn hosted by a friend of his. During the party Shady attracted the attention of Kimberly Anne Scott, while performing LL Cool J’s “I’m Bad” standing on a table shirtless. From the moment Kim met Marshall and Deshawn, they quickly all became friends. Seeing how well Shady was received he soon went to an open mic for up and coming rap artists in the area where he was "boo"ed and thrown off stage. The event greatly traumatized Marshall and led him to become obsessed with becoming a famous rapper. Marshall, Proof and Shady soon began to start freestyle battling each other with the ambitions to one day become greats. Things seemed to be going well for the trio until things began to shift one day. Around this time, Shady showed up with Kim and her sister Dawn with the revelations that things turned very bad and they need some place to stay away from their parents for safety. This then led to Shady, Kim and Dawn living with Marshall and his mom. During this time frame, Kim and Marshall began to fall in love and started dating. Eminɘm and Soul Intent Before long Shady and Marshall started a rap duo, dubbed Eminem, with help from Proof, fellow rapper Chaos Kid and music producers Jeff & Mark Bass. Although they didn't receive much attention they soon became affiliated with The Outsiderz, a group comprised of rappers, Pacewon and Young Zee. In addition to them Eminem also were collaboration partners with many other underground rappers, such as Skam, Rawkus, and Shady's good friend Royce da 5'9. Although the group were making some leeway, there was a small rift in the group with Marshall wanting to focus more on rap battles and Shady wanting to focus more on producing. This rift only became bigger as their personal lives began to become more conflicted. Marshall married Kim, before she gave birth to their daughter, Hailie. At the time Marshall was unprepared to deal with such a responsibility, and had to maintain part time jobs while keeping up with his rap career. Meanwhile Slim Shady was racking up his criminal record. Post-Record Deal Things began to look up for the duo however as, during a tour with Outsiderz, Marshall entered a rap battle which caught the attention of record label. after hearing their album Infinite and The Slim Shady EP, the new talent put behind them put Marshall and Slim in an excellent position. With the proper talent and budget put behind them the two released The Slim Shady LP to critical and commercial success. The money coming in was enough to properly help out his family afford two better homes, one in Amityville, Michigan and the other being in an unspecified location, somewhere else in Michigan. At this time Marshall also attempted to try and find his lost brother Nate Kane, with unsuccessful results. Although modest with his riches he began to worry about his partner, Slim Shady as he began to act out more and willingly commit crimes. Although Marshall was confident in his friend, a worry still lingered. Around this time as Kim's sister Dawn Mathers, was going through troubles, she gave Marshall legal custody of her daughter Alaina for him to take care of. At this time frame Marshall was invited into a Hollywood party with an anonymous host. During which Marshall was supposedly set up and given a strange hallucinogenic drug. Effects of the drug led Marshall to grabbing an unsecured gun and open firing the gun on some of the party guests. Although no one was killed Marshall was immediately arrested. Although Marshall got off on small charges and was quickly bailed out of jail his public reputation was completely tarnished. Fall From Grace After the event he was dropped from his record label, and looked upon by the public as a monster for his actions. Shady soon also dropped out of Hollywood following his own criminal acts which showed no signs of slowing down. Ashamed and haunted by the events things began to get much worse for Marshall. Guilt tripped through with being seen as a monster by almost all of the public and his increasingly turbulent relationship with Kim, Marshall began to develop insomnia. At that time, Kim gave him an Ambien tablet which "knocked him out", encouraging him to obtain a prescription, which only started to begin more spiraling out of control. Unable to bare his public reputation Marshall soon became depressed and often had fits of anger where he would sometimes go as far as to abuse Kim, physically. This again would haunt him even more as he would compare himself to being no better than his father. He later states that when he begun his intake of sleeping pills, he would consume anywhere from 40 to 60 Valium and 30 Vicodin in a day. Putting him to sleep for half a day before then going to sleep again for the rest of it. As if things couldn't have gotten any worse, at the time Proof was killed in a shootout at a casino, to which the blame was placed on Proof for starting the altercation after losing a game of billiards. This cause Mathers to begin doubling his intake of pills. During the time, Marshall's weight increased to 230 pounds, and he was regularly eating fast food. At this time Kim although worried, was done with the physical abuse and left Marshall, filing for divorce and taking custody of the kids. Being alone and depressed, Marshall's drug abuse and destructive behavior climaxed when he accidentally overdosed on methadone hearing that "the drug's basically the same as Vicodin". Marshall did however survive this moment. A concerned Kim and the kids showed, up to the hospital to support Marshall although afterwards during his recovery, Kim still told him of her intentions to not ever come back to him. Recovery from Fall At this moment Marshall began to have a different outlook on life thinking that he needing to live how Proof would want. He soon began going to a scheduled rehab program and began to workout by running daily and training himself, learning how to fight and gain more discipline. Eventually he seeked out Proof's own weapon his used during his final moments, his iconic custom made black semi automatic pistol with the words "Proof" engraved on the side. The memento Marshall used as his personal motivation to keep going everyday. Although Marshall began to turn his life around he still experienced strange re-occuring nightmares of encountering and having fights with a demon. With nightmares aside Marshall seemed to finally be content with his life again. Little did he know that the storm was just ahead. Shady Steppin' Back Onto The Scene The game's narrative starts with Marshall having another of his re-occurring nightmares, where after visiting his doctor he discovers that he's actually in a demonic world with the doctor being a demonic figure. Marshall is woken up from this dream, by his phone whom Shady called needing some help losing police who were after him. Before long he meets up with Shady, and Royce da 5'9" helping them loose the police. Shady then convinces Marshall against his wishes to let them stay momentarily, until the police have given up their search for them. During this time, Marshall begins to become frustrated to find more and more people gathering at his house to help out Slim Shady with various tasks. These are not limited to but include, a strange overly homo-sexual man; Ken Kaniff, a heroin addict with brain damage; Susan, Shady's old underpaid body guard; Big Naz, and his jaded psychiatrist; Dr. Dre. Death Row Saga During his time at Marshall's Shady asks Marshall to bring him to see his ex-girlfriend who keeps bothering him, so he can tell her off, later claiming that he plans to shoot her in the head. After finding out that on top of constant texts and calls she's actually dating another man, Shady compulsively runs out into the open and Shoots her boyfriend before, Marshall tries to combat the situation by speeding the car towards Shady. Although preventing him from killing his girlfriend, Marshall ends up attracting more attention towards the direction of the authorities. After taking part in a large car chase, the two end up crashing into a forested area, forcing them to take on a huge armada of officers. After finishing off the officers, they are almost killed by a final hidden officer, before being saved by old friend and Eminem collaborator, Obie Trice. Obie explains that he heard the whole situation and fled to the area to help the two take on the cops. The three quickly make their escape before finding that, Dre was kidnapped by an unknown party. Royce explains That they came in raided something from Shady's intel, on locating the area of the late, Sean Price's Soldier Arm. After acquiring the arm, named The Imperius Rex. Also finding, the source of the kidnapper, a thug boss going by the alias The D.O.C. Shady's whole crew including Marshall make their way to The D.O.C.'s own strip club. Category:Shady's Crew Category:Male